zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie)
Plot Summary Link, a brave young hero, must complete 6 quests in order to save the world of Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Live Action Cast Members *Elsie Fisher as Young Zelda *Connor Fielding as Young Link *Dakota Fanning as Saria *Maggie Smith as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Ava Acres as Young Malon *Ron Jeremy as Talon *Hugh Laurie as Ingo *Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power *Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic *Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage *Jane Lynch as the Great Fairy of Wisdom *Adam Sandler as the Hyrule Field Jogger *Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *John Noble as Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist *Roger Moore as the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut in Lake Hylia *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard *Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village *Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard *Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen, who throws a bomb right out the castle window *David Wenham, Alan Rickman, Jim Broadbent and David Bradley as the Hyrule Castle Guards *Kaley Cuocoas Aveil, the Gerudo who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle *Dana Gaier as Fado *Noah Munck as Mido *Deep Roy as the Kokiri Shop Owner *Raven Goodwin, Hillary Duff, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Guards *AnnaSophia Robb as the 1st Gerudo Captain at the Haunted Wasteland Gate *Emma Watson as the 2nd Gerudo Captain at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate *Andy Serkis as the Poe Salesman *Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Kenneth Branagh as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Alec Baldwin as Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Jack Black as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village *Simon Helberg as the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Drew Barrymore as Nabooro *Taylor Swift as Zelda/Sheik *Josh Hutcherson as Link *Kate Mara as Malon *James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard CGI Character Voice Cast Members *G. Hannelius as Navi (voice) *Christopher Lee as the Great Deku Tree (voice) *Frank Welker, Quinton Flynn and Roger Craig Smith as the Deku Scrubs (voices) *Carol Burnett as Queen Ghoma (voice) *Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Dan Castellaneta as the Gorons (voices) *Jeffrey Tambour as Darunia (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Nathan Lane as Link-Goron (voice) *Ralph Fiennes as King Dodongo (voice) *Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as the Zoras (voices) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Bailee Madison as Young Ruto (voice) *Simon McBurney as the Zora by the Waterfall (voice) *Sean Bean as Barinade (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Beth, the 1st Poe Sister (voice) *Candi Milo as Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Meg, the 4th and final Poe Sister (voice) *Nika Futterman as the Skull Kid (boy kid voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Volvagia (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Estelle Harris as Koume (voice) *Angela Lansbury as Kotake (voice) *Nick Nolte as Bongo-Bongo (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon, the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, the Stalfos, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos, the Fire and Ice Keeses and Big Octo (voices) Best Movie Horse of this Choice *Popcorn Deelites as Epona (movie horse for the choice) Transcripts *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) teaser trailer transcript *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) trailer transcript *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) transcript Category:Zelda movie series